Same question, different answer
by Manu259
Summary: What if Naegi answered differently to Kirigiri's question on her free time event? A bit more summary inside.


**Same question, different answer**

 **This is something that came to my mind after completing Kirigiri's free-time events on the Danganronpa trigger happy havoc game.**

 **Simply put, what if Naegi answered differently to Kirigiri's question on the last event.**

 **Maybe OOC but I'll try to avoid that.**

 **Also English isn't my first language so there may (and I mean there will) be some grammar mistakes, sorry in advance for that.**

 **Anyway I hope you like it.**

* * *

"Surely by now you've noticed what I always wear, something unique to me…" Kirigiri said with her usual expression.

' _Something you always wear?_ ' Naegi thought for a split second before answering. "It's… those gloves, right?"

"That's right".

"But why did you bring them up?" Naegi asked a bit confused. "Does it have something to do with getting involved like you mentioned?"

"Simply put, there was a time when I grew attached to someone, and I made a bad decision". Kirigiri started to answer. "I was forced to learn a very powerful lesson, and these gloves are a daily reminder of that". Naegi stood silent while she talked. "So on these gloves; I swore to never make the same mistake again".

"S-sorry, but… I'm not sure I completely understand" Naegi answered truthfully. "Can you tell me more about it? Maybe then I could".

"I'm sorry, but I can't, that's the end of it".

' _The end… so then, I never got to learn anything about her, about how she feels_ '

They both remained silent for a few seconds until Kirigiri spoke again.

"Anyway, don't get too depressed over all this". She started to say. "The reason I'm not willing to talk about it isn't because I don't trust you; in fact, I 'do' have faith in you, which is why I decided to tell you what I have". Again Naegi just waited for her to finish. "I want you to understand 'why' I can't tell you; I can't show you myself, just like I can't show you what's beneath these gloves, I can't remember the last person who saw what was beneath my gloves".

"That long…?" Naegi asked more to himself than to her.

"That's right. And I can't imagine a point where I would show them ever again".

' _That's… a bit sad_ '. Naegi thought but didn't interrupt her.

"Only someone I could call family would be worthy".

"Family…?"

"Are you going to volunteer?" Kirigiri was sure he would blush and start stammering but what she got instead.

"Yes". Naegi answered without thinking but as soon as he realized what he just said, which took less than Monokuma appearing out of nowhere, his face got beet red.

"Wh-?" Kirigiri started to say, her face also showing a blush.

"Wait, wait; let me rephrase that". Naegi interrupted her before she could ask anything. "Hmm… well… I…" Naegi started to stammer for words, before taking a deep breath to try and calm down a bit. "You see… when we get out of here… I'd like to… see… if we get to that point". He finally managed to say. ' _That was harder than I thought_ '.

Naegi stood silent while looking at Kirigiri waiting for a response.

…

…

…

' _I'm not sure I like this silence_ '. Naegi was about to start thinking about a bunch of different things but Kirigiri talked before he could.

"You're not even gonna say 'if' we get out of here?" She asked, and although that wasn't what Naegi thought, or hoped, she would say.

"We will get out of here". He answered simply with a determined look, although still red face.

Another silence came before Kirigiri turned on her heels and started to walk away, but not before saying. "I'll be waiting till then". Loud enough for him to hear, and although he couldn't see it she had a smile plastered on her face.

When her footsteps couldn't be heard anymore Naegi let out a breath he didn't realize was holding and slid down a nearby wall to a sitting position. "That means yes?" Naegi thought out loud before looking at the ceiling.

"We will, all of us, definitely get out of here". Naegi said with the same expression that he has in a class trial.

* * *

 **And there you have it, again this is just something that came to my mind and that I wrote in under an hour but I hope you liked it anyway… otherwise I may fall to despair haha.**

 **Anyway (bad) jokes aside, tell me if you think this was good, awful, something in between, if you want.**

 **I think that's it, again I hope you liked this little one-shot.**

 **Until next time.**


End file.
